U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,882 discloses 2-chloro-3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl benzoylurea derivatives exhibit growth-retarding activity against insects.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new use of N-[2-chloro-3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-N′-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)urea (hereinafter, referred to as bistrifluron) for controlling termite.